


Looking Like a Queen Without a Crown

by wanderingstoryteller



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Complicated Feels, F/F, First Time, Gratuitous Backstory, Loss of Virginity, Rare Pairings, Scorpia Backstory No One Actually Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: After another failed mission to retrieve a First One's artifact and a crushing defeat at the hands of She-Ra and the Princess Alliance, Scorpia makes a confession to Catra that sends them tumbling into bed together.





	Looking Like a Queen Without a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> After watching season 2 I just couldn't get the idea for this fic out of my head. Also on a random note, it is surprisingly hard to write a sex scene where one character has pincers instead of hands.

Technically Scorpia wasn’t actually a princess, she was an uncrowned queen and had been since her mother died when she was ten. She was the symbolic ruler of a province of the Horde that barely remembered that it had once been a free kingdom. She tried to avoid bringing it up as much as possible. She knew that the best way to stay alive in the Horde was to smile, act dumb, and seem unimportant. It was hard for a tall woman with claws and a spiked tail to fade into the background, so she learned to play the fool.

 

Sometimes in her darkest dreams she remembers the day the Horde came. She was on the roof of her mother’s castle looking up into the night sky as her father told her a story about a constellation called Pegasus. It had been a beautiful spring night, warm and peaceful. Then a light had descended from the heavens to crash into the earth with such force that even the castle shook beneath them. She’d laughed and thought it a falling star.

Her father had snatched her up in his strong claws and hurried back inside. He’d always feared the strangers that came from the ship. If only her mother had listened. By the time they realized that the newcomers were a threat it was too late. Scorpia could never forget the day she she saw her mother bent a knee to Hordak.

It was roughy a year after the ship fell in flames from the sky. She’d been playing hide and seek with her nurse. She’d never been much good at hiding but at least her nurse pretended she was. Other princesses tended to just laugh at her clumsiness. Her nurse told her to pay them no mind but Scorpia had still been relieved when invitations for playdates had begun to fall off.

She’d rushed into her parents empty throne room, intending to duck behind a tapestry. She’d frozen when she’d realized that there was a stranger sitting on her mother’s throne, a strange white faced man in black and red. When he beckoned her closer she’d gone to him in a trance.

“Come here child.”

He’d reached down and lifted her on his lap, as easily as her father might have. Except instead of feeling safe, she’d been terrified. She’d been unable to move until her mother burst into the room.

The moment her mother had seen the alien holding her daughter, her face had gone ashen with fear.

"Scorpia come here.”

Scorpia tried to go to her but she’d remained as frozen as a statue.

“Now, now, the child and I were having such a nice chat about the future of the Horde and her mother’s role in it.”

“Please, don’t hurt her.”

“Why would I harm the child, she is the daughter of a loyal subject is she not?”

“Yes, of course,” her mother looked away as she spoke.

“If you are so loyal then, perhaps it is past time you properly swore fidelity to me as a vassal, that is how you primitive backwater planet sorts usually do it isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Bend a knee and pledge your loyalty,  kingdom, and runestone to the horde.”

For an instant defiance filled her mother’s dark eyes. “And if I don’t?”

A strange red energy began to crackle around Hordak and the child. “Then I suppose I will have to take the girl as a hostage. Such a shame, aside from the claws and tail she seems such a defenseless creature. I doubt she will flourish under my minions care.”

For half an instant something fierce flashed in her mother’s eyes and she was again the proud warrior queen who would bow to no one. She looked as if she would rush forward to rescue her daughter by force. Then with a snap of his finger, Hordak made the red light jump forward, almost but not quite reaching her mother.

“Think very carefully before you act queen Arachnia.”

He closed one pale palm and suddenly the red energy stole Scorpia’s breath and burned her skin. She screamed with all the fear of a child who had never been hurt or mistreated before.

Her mother instantly sunk to knees and gave the oath.

Hordak pushed the child from his lap as if the mere thought of any further contact with the small humanoid arachnid was disgusting.

Scorpia rushed into her mother’s arms. Her mother pulled her crying child close. “You’re safe baby, I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

A strange winged imp creature hopped up onto the throne and began to parrot her mother’s oath back to them.

There were a lot of lessons Scorpia could have take from that day, everything from fatalism to defiance. Instead what she carried forward was the unshakable knowledge that her mother had surrendered everything she valued to save her. For her, love in its truest form, would always be the complete and utter sacrifice of self for the sake of another.

After her mother died, the light went out of the world for her. Her father managed to hang on a little longer, for her if nothing else. In the end though he choose the oblivion that lay at the bottom of a bottle and she ended up taking care of him as much as anything else. Then, when he didn’t wake up one day, she was all alone.

She was grown then, or at least close enough to it. She had her claws and tail to make her seem too challenging a target for casual cruelties and she had her smile to convince people that she wasn’t really enough of a threat to take preventative action against. She kept her head down and the years flowed past her.

 

If not for Catra, she might have sunk easily into the faceless mass of the horde. From the first time she saw the future force captain’s sly smile, she knew she was lost. The slight feline woman burned with a flame of ambition as bright as she had ever seen. All Scorpia wanted was to get closer to that fire, to remember what it is felt like to want something, anything.

She could tell that she often aggravated Catra and yet in spite of that she seldom actually criticized her. If anything, she just kept trusting her with tasks and Scorpia kept doing them and to her surprise, she usually succeeded.

At Catra’s side Scorpia was happier than she’d ever been. Sometimes, just for an instant, she thought that Catra even saw her as something more than just a lackey or a tool to be used. The way Catra had grinned when she saw her dress for Princess Prom, there was something there.

Love nestled in her heart long before she was willing to give it a name. Friendship was such an easier thing to declare. She’s never been in love before but she had not really had friends either, so how was she to know the difference? All she knew was that she wanted to protect her wildcat, even if it sometimes means protecting Catra from herself.

She had never disobeyed an order in her life until she refused to let Catra die fighting that giant ice snake. Oddly enough she saw a newfound respect in her friends eyes as she carried the catwoman away from the ice mines to the waiting boat.

 

Their first time was an odd mix of desperation and tenderness. It happened after another failed mission against the resistance. Scorpia and Catra had gone to retrieve another First One’s artifact in some ruin or other. Instead they had found Shera and an entire pack of princess’s waiting for them. Catra had been more than happy to launch herself into battle against Shera, unfortunately for her, Netossa had actually managed to net her while she was distracted.

Highly outnumbered and not knowing what else to do, Scorpia had snatched up the bound and wriggling catwoman and made a run for it. To everyone’s surprise, her own included, she’d made it to the waiting hovercraft just as their Horde backup arrived to provide a distraction for their escape. Catra had been furious, even after they got far enough away for the accused energy net to snap apart.

The moment they were back in the safety of Catra’s rooms, the force captain had shoved Scorpia against the wall, or at least she tried to. Scorpia wasn’t an easy person to shove, so it took a couple very determined shoves on Catra’s part and Scorpia taking several steps back but eventually she did end up against the wall with an angry Catra glaring up at her.

“How dare you! How dare you drag me away from that fight.”

“We were losing.”

“I don’t care.”

“You could have been hurt.”

“What does that matter?”

“It matters to me.”

“Why!” Catra slammed her clawed hands on either side of her, dragging them down the metal wall with a terrible screeching sound.

“Because you matter to me. I love you.”

For an instant Catra seemed genuinely surprised and her hands fell to her side. “You what?”

“I love you wildcat.”

The small catwoman looked away. “You’re a fool.”

“I know.” She had felt so brave when she first spoke but now her face was burning.

“I don’t love you.”

“I never thought you did.”

She expected Catra to pull away then. She didn’t though. She just looked at her with those beautiful dichromatic eyes of hers. “You want me.”

“Of course I want you,” there was no point in denying that, not when her heart felt like a frantic bird beating within the cage of her ribs.

“Even if it’s only my body?”

“If that is what you want to share.”

Catra moved closer, pressing herself against the taller woman’s. “No one has ever asks me what I want, at least no one other than Adora ever has.”

Scorpia ached to draw her against herself. “Then I’ll ask every day.”

In the end it was still Catra who pressed their lips together. She had to go up on her tiptoes to do it. Scorpia was so amazed she barely knew how to react, she’d never been kissed before. Perhaps she should have read a book on the topic or something, although that wasn’t really the sort of book that would be easy to find in the horde.

Catra got impatient, reaching up to grab her head and draw her down into a deeper kiss. The involvement of tongues should not have come as a surprise but it still sent shocks of warmth through her entire body.

Somehow they made it from the common room, the one with the couch and the video screen, into the smaller room where Catra had her bed. Catra’s bed was bigger than a bunk but not much. It still creaked ominously under both their weight.

Scorpia ended up  beneath Catra as the smaller woman began to almost frantically tug at her clothes. She wanted nothing more than to touch Catra, to caress her but she was afraid to. She could do a lot with her claws, even hold a pen, but they weren’t so good against the softness of human skin, at least not for anything more complex than hugging.

For her own part, Catra didn’t seem to particularly care about being touched. She was far more focused on touching .“Stop wriggling,” she snapped just before she finally got Scorpia’s vest unzipped and dipped her head down to do very interesting things to her breasts with her fingers and lips. Scorpia had never felt anything like that, never realized that she could. Her breath grew frantic and she could feel need pooling like fire in her core.

Catra kissed a trail down her smooth stomach to pause when she reached her pants, briefly puzzled by the lack of buckle, until she realized that they could simply be pushed down. Scorpia raised hips to help her get them and her boots off.

She felt suddenly exposed, even shy the moment the last scrap of cloth left her. She had to fight down the urge to cover herself, if nothing else she didn’t want to risk swiping Catra with her pincers, so she kept them at her sides.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Catra used a knee to nudge her legs open. She expected her to maybe move to kiss lower. Instead Catra trailed a hand up her leg, her claws scraping very lightly against the skin of her inner thigh. She kept going higher.

“Catra,” she tried to keep the fear from her voice.

“Don’t worry,” purred the young woman. “They are retractible.”

Scorpia knew that but it was still a relief when Catra held up her hand for her to see, sharp nails now fully withdrawn, leaving the tips of her fingers smooth and harmless.

Scorpia wanted to trust her, love should make trust easy shouldn’t it? Still she had to forced her body to relax, her legs not to snap closed when Catra brought her hand to her core.

“Wait!”

To her credit Catra did.

“You’ll be careful, you’ll keep your claws retracted?” She had to ask or she just wouldn't be able to do it.

“Yes,” she sounded just a little bit condescending “Honestly, you’re not the first woman I’ve fucked like this.”

As if to reassure her, Catra took the first part slow. She leaned up to kiss her again before she traced her nailless fingers back over a breast, pausing to pinch just a little and then trace down her stomach.

Lust rekindled in the scorpion woman and by the time Catra traced her outer labia she was nearly panting. Catra pressed inwards to softer folds and found her slick and eager. She circled two fingers briefly against the her entrance and then bought the wetness up to rub her clit in a gentle circle.

Scorpia moaned and bucked her hips in surprise.

“Sensitive,” chided Catra teasingly.

“Would, um now be a bad time to mention that I’ve never actually done this.”  At that point she was fairly certain that not just her face but her entire neck and upper chest were flushed with an odd mix of need and embarrassment.

Catra tilted her head slightly and touched her face with her other hand. “By this do you mean what we are doing or sex at all?”

“Sex at all.”

“Then let me show you just how good this can feel.” She began to rub at her clit again, at first very lightly and then with a bit more pressure as Scorpia began to moan. She felt caught between a desperate need to move against those wonderful fingers for more pressure and to simply lie still and take every ounce of pleasure that Catra wanted to give her.

She was confused for a moment when Catra shifted her hand and then suddenly felt a finger pressed into her. The feeling of penetration was strange and wonderful, two fingers made it even more so. When she began to move those fingers, at first slowly and then more rapidly, sometimes curving them upwards she realize what good feeling Catra was talking about.

Catra added her thumb against Scorpia’s clit and suddenly all the white haired woman could do was buck her hips and cry out. She theoretically knew what an orgasm was but she’d never had one before. The real thing left her breathless and trembling, clenching against the fingers inside of her.

She’d been content to lie back then and catch her breath, preferably while cuddling her new lover but Catra was far from done. She shifted to straddle Scorpia’s thigh, pressing her still pants covered center against her leg as she kept fucking her. She added a third finger, pressing hard and deeper.

The additional finger was a bit much for Scorpia, adding a sharp sensation of stretching and just a hint of pain. What had a moment before been pure pleasure began to verge on discomfort and soreness as Catra forced her fingers into her inexperienced body with increasing roughness. Even her thumb against her clit began to feel too intense. Scorpia would have died before she ever told Catra any of this, the woman who had haunted her dreams for months was finally touching her.

The second orgasm came more slowly, it felt almost as if Catra dragged it out of her, even as she found her own release grinding against her leg. Scorpia barely recognized the sounds she made as she clenched against Catra’s fingers a second time. Unsurprisingly, Catra, true to her name, actually did sort of yowl when she came.

If she’d only yowled, that would have been sweet and endearing, the problem was she also cried out a name and it wasn’t Scorpia’s.

There are countless kinds of heartbreak in this life. That moment was a new one for Scorpia. As quick as the feelings of hurt and betrayal rose up inside of her, she pushed them down. It wasn’t Catra’s fault if she still loved that blond traitor. She would just have to show her that she was better. At least that is what Scorpia told herself.

When Catra collapsed over her, exhaust and spent, seemingly unaware of what she had just screamed in the heat of passion, Scorpia used the flat sides of her claws to draw her closer, they were good for hugging if nothing else.

They lay for a time in a daze, struggling to catch their breaths.

“I never even got you undressed,” said Scorpia almost regretfully.

“Next time,” said Catra.

Hope jumped about frantically within her heart. “There will be a next time?”

“Of course. I still haven’t taught you how to use your tongue yet have I?”

 


End file.
